Game Bosses Union
King of Spikes You know those bosses that’re the king of minor mooks, like King Moblin or Goomboss? Yeah, this guy is that for death spikes. Complete with crown and pompous mustache and buffoonish; blustering personality. And he has ultimate control of his “subjects,” and wants to ultimately cover the world in spikes. There’s a reason he’s considered creepy and unsettling by everyone despite his demeanor Cephimani Prime Cephimani Prime is, you know those head-n-hands bosses that’re just a giant head and hands, usually mechanical or inorganic in some way? Like Gholdan from Zelda, Wham Bam Rock from Kirby, Andross from Star Fox, ect? Well, Cephimani Prime is the first of those from across the multiverse, skeletal in the way machines without a covering tend to be, at once a machine that’s at once incredibly advanced, but also shockingly simple to produce, designed to work with simple technologies in innovative ways to produce the base for any number of impressive fighting machines. It’s not the strongest at its base level, in fact it has several glaring weak points unarmored, but it almost always comes armored in whatever advanced-level tech the surrounding area has to offer. It’s constantly getting destroyed, but also constantly getting rebuilt, as its basic blueprints are scattered all across the multiverse, and even may have been the ones the creators of those others ripped off (Whether consciously or unconsciously) there. Tho, weirdly, nobody really knows who first designed it, and the fact that each instance somehow seems to share memories has some unsettling implications, despite its robotically obsequieous personality… Thelemas Rotas Thelemas Rotas comes from a world where a structure called The Wheel of Fate keeps creating these random magical events, that always seem to come in a cycle of rise and ruin but with lots of little things randomly shifted. One Queen from an ancient kingdom decided to find out why, running her kingdom ragged to try and find the reason why; ultimately and found out about the wheel. And became stockholm syndromed to it. And ultimately fused to it, despite a group of her most loyal soldiers and court members trying to stop her in the end. And then she kept coming back, reincarnating in different bodies that slowly grew aware of their previous incarnations and their connection to the wheel and their destiny to keep it going, doing so with its dread powers and the armies of monsters coming from that age’s zeitgeist to her, until one group of prophecy-breaking heroes went to break the wheel, But that is for another story. As of now, she wanders the multiverse as a monster-for-hire, commanding biological abomination sand using the random powers of her wheel, both changing to fit the zeitgeists of the places she goes. She beautiful but cruel and is deeply haughty and conceited about her metaphysical role in things, even when she barely applies to the world she’s on, even if she has little relevance to, going bonkers and stabby and resorting to wildly dangrous shit when her plans begin to fall apart, with snow-white hair and porcelain pale skin, usually wearing a wildly-overdesigned but strangely memorable outfit. Her god-monster form is suspended across a gigantic Wheel Of Fortune with various occult symbols on it, her eyes constantly changing colors like card suits and her body flickering through space like a Jacob’s Ladder monster. Cosmos Ophiuschus Cosmos Ophiuschus is a magically powerful model of the planets in an ancient kingdom repurposed by an invading despot into a war machine, which they kept around despite her defeat because of its usefulness, and it stayed around even after the empire fell. She looks like a serpent with a body made of spheres, with a head of fire representing the sun and the sheres making up the rest of her body being based on planets, with them each granting it a power based on the planet, IE Mercury creates speedy meteor shots, Venus emits poison gas, Saturn shoots buzzsaw rings, Jupiter creates storms, ect. This can be troublesome when the spheres are cracked by attacking enemies, and thusly can no longer be used until she goes to heal. And she can heal, via the magic of the planets that make it up, as well as having the ability to shift those planets to the abilities of any planets it might encounter in any other solar system, with related abilities. She’s about animal intelligence; and in general is not a very smart noodle, but it does always show up wherever its services might be called upon, including Union meetings, and the most likely theory is that it is compelled by the music of the spheres… Boss Benkei Boss Benkei was once a great gangleader robber-king of a world-spanning crime empire who fell deeply in love with a former rival-turned-partner, a man by the name of Moto. Moto was cursed to death after they killed the wrpmg, and he became a little… off after that. Now the might of his empire is focused on creating “power-ups”, items with the ability to enhance (Whether temporarily or permanently) the subject’s abilities, and has their production and use by his legions as the main focus of his operations, renting them out to those who can afford it. His ultimate goal is to produce the one thing that can bring a person back from not just death, but a state beyond death with which Moto was sent. He looks like a beautiful; muscular middle-eastern man, with a boisterously dour personality. He only uses a permanently-shining super-sharp sword of bronze his main weapon/casting implement, because ultimately with his power-ups that’s all he needs. The Bulleteer Nobody really has any idea where The Bulleteer comes from, or even what gender they are, all they know is that they’re eerie, a slender figure in a red leather suit with a long flowing cape; a bullet-shaped helmet and the ability of flight, speed and to control “bullets”. Well they call them bullets, they’re more like glowing, living spheres. They do not consider morality much, only challenge, and mainly exist to challenge people in the art of racing and bullet-dodging. Xerex, The Mirror Machine, and Mimess Xerex is essentially a giant ancient technology mirror/copy-machine on legs who can copy from reflections of anything in its vicinity. Mimess is a humanoid beetle with a very soft exoskeleton who can alter her physiology to mimic any being in her vicinity via a complex system involving a large array of senses, even electromagnetic sensitivity. Xerex is very pompous, being made as “The Ultimate Weapon” of a decadent empire, while Mimess has an explosive finicky temper due to being insecure about her own physical fragility due to the same malleable anatomy that allows her her powers. That, and the fact their powers overlap, means they can’t stand each other… Hookhead Hookhead is just a giant asshole fish, bane of fisherman and swimming beast alike. A huge mean mixture between alligator gar and some kind of coelocanth with pblack scales, this thing’s been mutated by decades of pollution in his home stream into a vicious thing that practically oozes a rainbow of pollution and toxins, with the ability to control it thanks to the likely psionic powers gained from the place in his brain altered thanks to the massive goddamn hook in his brain.And, to clarify as his creator, yes he was concieved as an idea for a fishing-game-y boss, as well as one for @pettamapossum’s special-interest-cult-classic Finny And The Seven Waters. Shin Rung Shin Rung is one of the greatest living masters of Ryuken Martial Arts; it is said this red-bearded, bald-headed old man once defeated death itself after he was betrayed and murdered by a student of his, and as a reward, his hands and feet are invincible, even as they constantly bleed. His weapon of choice is as unorthodox as it is deadly, namely a ladder made entirely of blades, from the rails to the rungs, razor sharp and utilizable in thousands of different ways; and that is before the ki attacks through it are used. It is far too heavy for most people to pick up even if they could touch its razor-sharp blades, but to see Shin Rung use it, one would think it is light as fog on a lighthouse-beam. He fights not for money or for power, but only for self improvement and to one day find a worthy opponent. It is said that in training under him, the final test is to land but a single blow on him. Almost none have succeeded… \*Edge Hellblood 666: Antichrist Primadonna*// The 666th attempt at cloning Satan from a vial of his blood and a single feather, who escaped in a conflagration of blood and fire five whole minutes after his vat was opened, this charmer is what one would call a lord high edgelord. His left horn is a tiny nub while his right is massive on his head in a way that recalls a waxing moon, he has five wings that form a pentagram-like shape on his back, his hair streams like rainbow glitching VHS footage, his left eye is white while his right eye is black, his claws are bright silver and he is as beautiful as he is pretentious. Which is very. He’s very much petulant; picky but bombastic in his plans and in his lifestyle, working to “strike back at a world that rejected him,” despite the fact that honestly he has endured far less hardship than a lot of the beings under his employ. Though as much as he rants and raves at the failures of his employees, he’s quite good to them, providing them many favors and second chances; and even what little sympathy/emotional support a stunted being like him can for their hardships. Basically think Bowser/Skeletor meets Sephiroth and you’ve got a pretty good idea of what working with him is like. In addition to the powerful magical and occult potential and knowlege he has as a clone of Satan, he can command demons and dark spirits. Granted, they do not respect him at all and say they are simply “humoring” him, but they do still follow orders. He also has a pet called Wormy, who looks like a pitch black bug-eyed tsuchinoko with a bright red apple-like growth coming out of the top of his head. Wormy is actually the 616th attempt at cloning Satan, and if you know your tropes you can probably guess he’s far more evil/powerful than Hellblood… Neon Knight A curiously concealed knight whose armor looks like a neon sign, complete with blank spaces in between the tubes despite being fully three-dimensional, the enigmatically bombastic Neon Knight travels around working for whoever will hire her, with abilities usually based around the flashy neon/city-lights aesthetic and Holy damage and lairs (Which she’d developed some clever tricks for quickly gussying-up) based on a lit-up city at night. She’s generally morally good but usually ends up either easily mislead or working for the good guys who happen to be on the wrong side of a “hero.” Her most distinctive ability is her Neon Lance, which she uses while riding her neon-looking horse/motorcycle-hybrid to dash quickly into foes; once it’s clear the fight is getting serious. When asked about the reasons for her work, she simply says “I’m on a mission from god…” Author Note Yeah, these are all free to use as long as I, Thomas F. Johnson, am Credited as their creator. One of these days Imma have to draw ‘em… Category:Game Bosses Union